The Georgia Clinical and Translational Science Alliance (GaCTSA) is a compelling partnership of Emory University, Morehouse School of Medicine, the Georgia Institute of Technology and the University of Georgia, a new academic member adding resources and assets to our CTSA. Also key to GaCTSA are our healthcare partners: Emory Healthcare, Morehouse Healthcare, Children?s Healthcare of Atlanta, the Atlanta VA Medical Center, the Grady Health System, and the Atlanta Community Physicians Network and our translational science partners including the Yerkes National Primate Research Center (located at Emory), the Georgia Research Alliance, Georgia Bio and links to the Prevention Research Centers of the US Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC). Built over the past decade of collaboration, the partners of GaCTSA have forged strong research networks and GaCTSA has become a ?24 hour? home and catalyst for innovative, high quality clinical and translational research with local, national and global impact. The addition of UGA allows the GaCTSA to better engage the large, rural and underserved populations of our state and adds new resources, including: outstanding translational research in glycobiology, infectious diseases, One Health, a new clinical and translational research unit, outstanding programs in Education, a School of Pharmacy; a robust extension service that reaches beyond its original agricultural mission to focus on family health; and the Archway Partnership whose mission is to connect Georgia communities with higher education resources to address critical, locally identified community needs. In addition to facilitating innovative science, GaCTSA will encourage collaboration, improve quality and efficiencies, reduce barriers to clinical and translational research and accelerate the process of translating biomedical discoveries into clinical applications. Key to the next funding cycle, GaCTSA will emphasize innovative training and workforce development, access to and integration of special and underserved populations, enhanced biomedical informatics support and capabilities, new methods and processes to improve quality and efficiency, enhanced collaboration and engagement and team-based, quality focused predictive science. The specific aims of GaCTSA reflect the vision and goals of NCATS Advisory Council Working Group and the recommendations of the 2013 IOM review of the CTSA program. The GaCTSA?s specific aims will serve as guiding principles to drive the vision and approach.